Happy Birthday, Evans
by Rubies and Diamonds
Summary: Written to commemorate what would have been Lily Potter's fifty-third birthday.


**A/N: **It feels like forever since I've written! (I blame supernatural.) Anyway, hello to all you lovelies, and Happy Birthday, Lily! Is it weird that I know James and Lily's birthdays as opposed to real people?

**Disclaimer: **Blah blah blah JoRo owns because of BAMFness, I don't own because I pooped this out during maths because I couldn't let the occasion pass without some semblance of celebration.

* * *

"Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme!" Lily cried like a small child on Christmas morning, grabbing at nothing in a hopeless attempt at getting to the gift she knew was being held behind James's back.

"Calm down, woman. It's just a birthday present."

"Exactly! Presents!" she cheered.

"Present," he corrected.

"Still," she said, unfazed. "It's a present, and it's my birthday. You have to give it to me."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"And why's that?"

"Because its my birthday!" she protested. "It's birthday law. You have to give a present to the birthday girl or you die."

"Charming," he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Isn't it just?" she said, grinning from ear to ear. "Now give it to me."

"What's the magic word?"

"Avadra Kevadra if you don't shut up and hand it over."

"I knew there was a reason why I'm in love with you."

"Cut the crap," she snapped, even though her heart gave a little skip and jump at the confession she had heard more than once. "Give me my present."

"Lily-flower, don't you love me?" he asked, pouting and giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Call me that again and I'll punch you."

"Now why would you do that, Lily-flow – OW? Bloody hell, Evans!"

Shaking her hand slightly from the blow she had just taken to her boyfriend's gut, she said, "Warned you. Present. Now."

He said, while holding his just-punched gut "You'll never have it now, vile fiend."

"I'm your girlfriend. Be nice to me."

"I'm lovely to you. I buy you amazing birthday presents."

"Which you don't give to me," she said, glaring at him.

Still holding his stomach, "I'll give to you when you're nice to me."

"I'm _so_ sorry darling, I love you _so_, so much," she said, her voice thigh deep in sarcasm, "and you are the most _amazing_ person alive, and I'm so lucky to be with you blah, blah, blah, _give me the bloody present_."

"Aw, Lils, you're adorable," he said, kissing her on the nose.

"Stop teasing! Present! Now!"

"Go on then, take it, you daft cow," he grumbled, throwing the present into her lap.

"Prat," she said offhandedly, dismissing him and focusing on the present in her lap entirely.

"Thank me, then," he said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"I haven't _opened_ it yet," she said, beginning to rip off the paper at lightning speed.

Once all remenants of tape and paper were gone from the gift just thrown into her lap, James watched as slowly realization hit her, and the gargantuan smile that lit up her face along with it.

"You… how… James Charlus Potter, how the bloody _hell_ did you get a hold of this?" she asked in awe, eyes wide and staring upon the object in her hands.

"Ah, it was nothing," he said, his modesty act ruined by the smirk plastered onto his lips.

"No, this – this is a bloody first edition print, _mint condition_, freaking impossible to get a hold of – how in the _hell _did you get this?"

"Like I said, it was nothing."

"No. No, no, no. _This_ is my favourite story. _This_ is The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. _This _is – it's – it was written in the nineteen hundreds! You don't just _come by_ a perfect copy of a book first printed _seventy-nine_ years ago."

"I told you, I buy you amazing birthday presents," he said, scratching the back of his neck.

"No, this isn't amazing. This is _so_ much better than amazing. This is off the scale, impossible, astronomical – James I love you _so _much right now I can't even express –"

While Lily might have been unable to verbally express the emotion she felt upon receiving said gift, she was not so unable to do so physically. Which is probably why she threw herself atop the boy sitting next to her and kissed him as fervently as would allow in public places such as the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Merlin, woman!" he cried once he had the room to breathe through the pair of lips that were viciously attacking his.

"Sorry," she said, not sounding all that sorry at all. "You just got me the best freaking present ever. I will kiss you all I like."

"Hey, I'm cool with it," he said, before bringing his lips back to hers.

* * *

**A/N: **Because we all know Lily loved The Wizard of Oz.


End file.
